


This Town

by ratheriiconic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Leaving Home, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratheriiconic/pseuds/ratheriiconic
Summary: “All of my friends are settling downThey're only kids but they're married nowLet's follow the lights, follow the crowdBaby, we got to get outLet's get out of this town”-This Town Kygo ft Sasha SloanSteve felt this town coming in on him and he can't deal with it anymore. So he takes Billy and his wallet and runs away from home.





	This Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which steve, billy, and max all make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there is a little reference to homophobia (duh, which is sad) and murder/assassination. i'm not sure how obvious it is, but it's there, so be wary, i guess.
> 
> (ignore the chapter two. i'll find a way to fix it sooner or later. we'll see)

“Let’s leave,” Steve told Billy. He held Billy’s face in his hands, looking at the black eyes. He examined the rest of the body, in disgust at the man that his boyfriend had to call his father. There were times like these that Steve was afraid that Billy would be killed by his father.

Billy groaned, trying to open his eyes, wincing at the pain. “I can’t leave Max with him. I would never forgive myself.”

“Then let’s take her. Let’s call Hopper when we leave and tell him not to worry. That she’s with us. I can’t have you leaving with Neil, Billy. He is going to kill you and I cannot sit back while watching the man that I love die. It’s not like there’s much here in Hawkins. Not for us.” Steve grabbed Billy’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed it.

“Okay.” Billy nodded.

“Okay?” Steve whispered.

“Okay,” Billy whispered back.

-

When asking Max about wanting to leave with them, she looked confused. She didn’t know what she wanted, going back and forth between saying yes and saying no. It made sense. She had a life here. She made friends and actually had a boyfriend. Billy was asking her to uproot her life with less than capable almost-adults. But he wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure that everything in her life would go as smoothly as he can allow it and leaving her with Neil, whose temper isn’t the best anyways, he knew that that wasn’t giving her her best chance at life.

She ended up saying yes. And Billy told her that tonight was going to be the night. He and Steve were planning on doing this tonight just in case anyone caught a lead and would stop Billy and Steve from leaving here, especially if it was Neil. Because liking boys was one thing, kissing a boy led to the injuries on his face but planning on having a future with said boy? Neil will throw him to conversion therapy and lock up the key. He heard rumors of it when he was living in California but he didn’t want to experience it himself.

It didn’t take him long to pack up stuff. He had two bookbags, one shoved with his clothing that would be able to have when he leaves. The other one was filled with his personal belongings. His birth certificate, social security card, letters from his mother, vinyls, polaroids of him and Steve. Things that he knows that he won’t be able to live without.

He met Max at the bottom of the stairwell when they were both done. He took a look around the house, wishing it good riddance. He noticed Max and the tears welling up in her eyes. Going up to Max, he wrapped his arms around her. “You don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. “I want to come with you.” Taking another deep breath she continues on. “I won’t survive here. I’ll be like you. It’s already started.” She lifted up her shirt, Billy seeing red when he saw the purple tones on her pale skin. She had to grab his wrists in order to stop him from going to kill his father.

He nodded his head and they walked out. “Is it okay if we drop off a letter at Lucas?” Billy nodded his head, ruffling her hair.

“Of course.”

Stepping outside the house, they saw Steve there in his Beemer. It took less than ten seconds for him to turn off his car and headed over to grab their bags. Despite their protesting, Steve pulled Max’s hair (playfully) and gave Billy a kiss before shutting them up. Instead of walking over to his car again, he pulled out his keys and piled all of the bags into the trunk of Billy’s Camaro. Billy stared at Steve and Steve smiled. “You worked on this car with your hands. Of course, we are taking this car. My car means nothing to me, not really.”

Closing the trunk, he opened the door for both Max and Billy before making his way to the driver’s seat, turning on the car. Bucking their seatbelts on, he pulled out of the driveway before making his way down the road. “So, I think we should tell Hopper about this, let someone know. Besides, we don’t want to get charged with kidnapping. It’ll be easier for her to get emancipated before we take off somewhere. We’ll probably crash in Indianapolis. We will have to be lowkey but at least we are in a crowded enough area that we can blend in.”

Billy nodded his head once again, the adrenaline fading once again as his face was pounding and his ribs were screaming. He is pretty sure that he broke something but he just feels pain everywhere.

He wanted to close his eyes but Steve wouldn’t let him, talking his head off as he looked at Max in the rearview mirror, seeing her asleep. She had to stay up tonight as they had to leave as soon as the opportunity arrives. “Max wants to leave a letter for Lucas.”

Steve took his eyes off of Billy for the moment before putting them back on the road. “She didn’t tell him anything?”

  
“Just that we’re leaving and to not look for her. That she’s safer than she was in Hawkins.”

Steve hummed and he reached over to put his hand on Billy’s lap. “I’m glad that we are doing this together. I am glad that you are giving us a chance and that we are having a proper chance to leave. We can head to New York City or we can head to San Francisco.”

“How about what happened to Harvey Milk? Will that happen to us?” Billy loved Steve but he also valued being alive to be with Steve.

“Babe, we can’t live in fear for the rest of our lives. We have to be ourselves but we have to make sure that we are being smart about everything, okay? It will be okay if we are together. You have me and you have Max. We got this?”

Billy nodded his head, allowing the tears that were gathering up in his eyes to fall. He tried to be quiet but he couldn’t. The last twenty-four hours have been a lot for him and they haven’t left the town. Steve swore under his breath and pulled over to the side, turning off the car. The lights turned on for a bit before it turned off and Steve opened his arms wide. Billy took off his seatbelt and scurried over to Steve, climbing on top of him and allowed himself to be engulfed in Steve’s warm embrace. To smell the scent of Steve. To have him whisper sweet nothings to him and kiss the top of his head.

They stayed there for a while until max woke up and complained that they weren’t going to be anywhere if they kept on being lovey-dovey to one another. Both Steve and Billy agreed with that statement so they got in their respective places and Steve drove the rest of the way to Hopper’s cabin, grabbing the key from the brick in the pile of bricks near their doors. He knocked some tune on the door.

Not a moment later, Hopper stood at the door, a wife beater on and a pair of gym shorts on. He looked at Steve, Billy, and Max and the sleep in his eyes left him as he noticed that they were still in their clothes. “What going on?”

“We’re leaving,” Max told him.

“And we need your help.”


End file.
